Rasiya
by aria009hera
Summary: This is a One-Shot on KriYaansh from Dil Dosti Dance. Rated M for a reason. Extremely hot and Sensuous. I do not own any of the lyrics or the song that inspired this OS. But please do tune into the song Rasiya from the movie Kurbaan for setting the mood.


**Hooo…Rasiyaa… rasiyaa**

As soon as she saw him taking those heavy calculative steps towards her, she knew she shouldn't have agreed to this.

There games were getting more and more serious with each passing day, and suddenly, the dawning of the situation she was in made her over-conscious of what she was wearing. She immediately felt like clutching a dupatta, to shield herself from those heavy azure green eyes, almost glassy with want.

**Baanwli si preet mori  
Ab chain kaise paaye  
Aaja rasiya mohe  
Ang lagaa le**

The song continued to reverberate in their personal rehearsal hall, and Kria couldn't help but scan his chiseled torso, her eyes stopping right where that Black angvastram of his started, lingering there more than necessary, making her mouth water with what would come in some time.

She couldn't believe the thoughts that shamelessly occupied her nowadays. It was ofcourse, Rey's fault to put them there in the first place.

She gulped down the nervousness of her own attire, scantily clad in an excuse of a blouse, almost sheer black held by the dori she had tied as tightly as she could, she waited for him to take the lead in the dance they were about to practice.

**Baanwli si preet mori  
Ab chain kaise paaye  
Aaja rasiya mohe  
Ang lagaa le**

The fact that he had chosen this for her, this translucent black skirt with a thigh high slit, made her neck change its color to red. He wanted to see how she would look like this… And the expression he had right now made her feel he wasn't disappointed in the least.

He grabbed her rough, by her waist, thrashing her into him, making her gasp. Even before she could get a grip on him, his head was buried in the midnight hair of hers, making a sweet sigh escape her lips.

She felt no need to hold on to him, considering no body part actually was in her command right now. His strong muscular arms burrowing into her deeper, she felt her feet being ripped away from the ground slowly, as he lifted her, his lips tracing the path slowly from her crook of neck, to her collar bone, to the start of her cleavage, where he bit her, sullying the cloth of her blouse, moving it further down with his teeth, till he explored even lower, lifting her to a level where her his tongue was freely ravishing her navel.

A throaty moan escaped her lips, her fingers clutching into the back of his hair, and she lifted her left leg to rest on his shoulder, giving him way more access to continue his ministrations.

**Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le**

He slowly brought her down, his eyes roaming over her body uninhibitedly, which made her overly self conscious for a moment.

She tore herself away from him, only to be brought to a standstill. Both her hands were captured by his, and his steel grip wasn't yielding in the least.

She tried to swirl hands free, but no avail. In no time did he pull her to himself, her back landing into his torso, and her hands tied up in his hold above their heads.

He freed his one hand, comfortably holding her slender wrist with only one palm, and moved her hair from her nape to one side.

She felt her knees buckle as his hot breath blew over the side of her nape, making goosebumps rise all over her semi-naked body. His teeth dug in next, making her voice out his name in sweet reverence.

How long would he continue this torture?

His peppery bites were leaving their fresh red marks on her nape, her shoulder blade and her arms. She didn't know how much longer she could take, and as if taking a cue from her thoughts, his teeth landed on the dori of her blouse.

**(Tan ek, jaan ek  
Apna ho jahaan ek  
Aise lipte ruh se ruh  
Ke ho jaye imaan ek)**

She cried his name out loud, as she felt his teeth rip away the dori into bits and pieces, making the blouse fall off from its place.

She jerked her hands free off him in a swift moment, covering herself up, she ran near the mirrored corner of the room, panting heavy breaths.

He followed her like a predator cornering his prey, and caged his arms around the mirror, making her look up at the reflection they made.

Her body a shade lighter than his was gleaming in a glow unknown to her even after this much time. His eyes were epitome of hunger, passion and desire, she didn't know how long he would hold on now.

His hands snaked around her, still transfixed into the mirror, he slowly and deliberately grazed every inch of her skin to make her come to the same temperature he was. He entwined his fingers into the soft ones she had, which were covering her heaving chest as much as they could.

He moved as close as he could, his own chest touching her back fully, making him tense and hard only with the pure softness she possessed. He pushed her hands, mingled in his own, away from her chest, drinking the beauty revealed by doing so.

Her blush was all evident till the collar bone, melting down into the valley of her breasts. And he couldn't help but breathe, "Beautiful."

His remark made her aware of herself too much, and she turned around, to hug him close. As if turning a blind eye to the mirror herself, she could drive the image out of Rey's mind as well.

**Ohhoo…  
Kesuoon si kaali ratiyaan  
Adharon pe kaape batiyaan  
Sanwli si saanse mori  
Araj sunaaweee  
Aake mori shwet preet pe  
Rang sajaa de**

Her nipples pressed against his chest made him involuntarily growl with ecstasy. He clutched handfuls of skin of her back, making her moan out loud again.

With no time to waste, he devoured the lips that had called out to him in rapture, bruising them red, marking them with his, wanting them for all of eternity.

He bit her lower lip, making her open her mouth with the pain, and thrust his tongue in her, exploring the crevices inside, that were so familiar to him by now, but felt so new every single time, as if discovering them for the first time.

His left hand roamed down her thigh, and he took the pleasure of choosing a skirt with a slit that let him sense the bare flesh so deliciously. He lifted both her legs, signaling her to wrap them around his waist, so she could feel the aroused state he was in fully near her core.

He lifted her head up, and made his way to the beloved peaks, tight from arousal, and nibbled at the right one. He wanted his other hand free, so he took the support of the mirror, shifting half of Kria's weight on the wall, while her moans and requests to just take her already continued.

His free hand went up to massaging the left peak, making her even wetter than she already was. When he was satisfied giving enough marks on the right one, he proceeded kissing, biting, sucking the left one, making her wriggle with the intense pleasure it all was.

**Baanwli si preet mori  
Ab chain kaise paaye  
Aaja rasiya mohe  
Ang lagaa le**

Feeling her muscles getting tenser by the minute, he gathered all of her in his arms, and laid her in the hard wooden floor beneath them.

His tongue tracing a leisurely line downwards, his teeth found the zipper of her skirt with unmatched expertise. And with one swift move, he got rid of the skirt, which was now becoming a pain to his eyes.

He was amazed at the fact that it was only the skirt that was sheathing her, and nothing else underneath. Her raw core was exposed to his hungry eyes, and he didn't waste a second going down on it.

Her already tense body shivered as it found his tongue sliding into her warm musty tenderness. How did he manage to drive her to her limits every single time?

His teeth slightly bit her clit, making her cry with pleasure. His tongue continued its licking, rolling, twirling into her core, making her shivering intensify.

She cried out to him, "Please Rey… Please."

And he understood exactly at that moment, that the torture was enough.

**Baanwli si preet mori  
Ab chain kaise paaye  
Aaja rasiya mohe  
Ang lagaa le**

He rid himself from the last piece of Angvastram, unraveling his hard member, throbbing with the need to get inside her.

Climbing over her, he slid his hard form into the soft creation that she was, kissing her feverishly, making her taste her own taste.

His rhythm slowly took pace, making her tie her legs around his waist, giving him a better penetration and a beautiful position.

A new pleasure engulfing him at the molding of their bodies like this, he increased his speed, making them both reach their pinnacles together.

**Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le  
Ang lagaa le**

His sweaty form entangled into hers, he breathed the exhaustion into her neck, whispering sweet nothings, the unbroken promises, and the rapture that had been just now.

Holding her tiny sexy form into his arms, they slipped into blissful sleep, only sheeted by the flowing Angvastram over them.


End file.
